Vampire Diaries - Darkness
by Zoey Mason
Summary: This is from in the second book. Damon, Elena, Stefan, and Elena's friends need to fight 'The Other Power' but Bonnie just had a premonition there must be 8 of them to fight it. Who do they need and how do they fight it? Who are the 8? What is going on with Damon? Please leave feedback so I can post more to the story...
1. Chapter 1- Intro

Chapter 1- Intro

Stefan and Damon have never gotten along. They may be brothers but they are enemies too. It all started just over five hundred years ago. They fell in love with the small girl, Katherine a vampire. She was blonde and unbelievably gorgeous. She wanted the three of them to live together and share her, but the brothers were never one to share a meal let alone a girl. After sharing blood with both brothers she was to make her decision on which she would choose. Instead she took off her ring which protected her from the sunlight and went to die in the sunlight because she did not want the brothers fighting over her. The brothers blamed each other for her death and begin to sword fight. After stabbing each other they died and were placed in the family crypt. They both woke as vampire's days later. The hatred and blame stuck with them. Damon tortured Stefan everywhere he went.

Stefan had a need to go to Fell's Church, Virginia. That's where he met Elena, she was identical to Katherine. The likeness stopped at looks. Elena was the most popular, prettiest girl in her whole high school. After starting to date Stefan her popularity started to tumble. People believed the murders going on in town where his fault, because they began to happen just after he came to town. Damon had followed Stefan there and had been visiting Elena when he wasn't around.

Stefan loved Elena, even more than he ever loved Katherine. Damon became jealous of the love they share. Both brothers had shared blood with Elena. When Elena's car went off the old bridge she drowned and died. Stefan was to late when he got there to save her. He was so upset and blamed Damon. Stefan, who hadn't take blood by force in many years, went after a group of bullies that had been trying to run him out of town since day one. Stefan believed that he had drained the boys and went after Damon.

During their fight Elena awoke as a vampire and went to them. She was disorientated. She was in a childlike state. Which most vampires go to when they are first awakened. After taking blood from a good friend of hers (her ex-boyfriend Matt) Damon took her to get some sleep. That's when Stefan found out he had not killed the group of bullies. Stefan used his mind powers to wipe their memories, he started with the leader Tyler Smallwood.

Four days later Elena woke up knowing what happened and who she was now. She went to go find Stefan but on her way she stumbled upon the church that was holding her memorial service. Since her body was never found they couldn't hold her funeral. As she listened to friends talk about her life she became extremely upset. Her best friend Meredith put a secret message into her speech in hopes she was right about Elena. Stefan and Damon could hear Elena's mind and how upset she was and they came to her in the church's choir room overlooking the congregation.

During the service there was a disturbance outside. Everyone's dogs had come and they looked dangerous. All three of them could feel a new power, a dominant power. Elena made the brothers promise to work together until they can defeat this new power. Stefan was more reluctant then Damon. Stefan and Damon went to help the towns people fend off the dogs. That's when Elena heard Bonnie in her strange voice. The voice was like Bonnie being taken over by something. It said '_Death will come, Death is here!_'

Later that night Elena went to Meredith's house as she said in her secret message. Meredith's grandfather was bitten by a vampire a long time ago. That's how she figured out what Stefan was months before. Bonnie was there too and both Meredith and Bonnie were just happy to have their best friend back. The girls discussed the new power, even Bonnie felt it. Bonnie comes from a long line of witches and has been having promotions and other magical connections. The girls made a list of possible suspects and promised help keep an eye on the suspects, along with Damon and Stefan. Since everyone thought Elena was dead she had to stay out of the public eye.

Elena was staying at the boarding house with Stefan now. The owner, Ms Flowers, was an odd old lady who knew their secret but promised to help as much as she could. A few days into the investigation the group met in Stefan's room to discuss what they found and any new ideas.

Bonnie and Meredith told them about other animal attacks going on and how the dogs that were detained had gotten lose and ran away. Bonnie said she has been feeling the power growing stronger.

Damon who was leaning against the wall by the window was at first quiet. "It's stronger then you little brother." his voice smooth and sexy.

Stefan went rigid, his hate and distrust for his brother growing. "And you brother" Damon didn't say a word which worried the girls. "Bonnie have you had any other premonitions?"

Bonnie was staring into the fire in the fireplace. Then she sat up stiff as a board and a voice came out of her but it wasn't hers it sounded horrible. "Its strong then anyone of you alone. Death"

Elena gasped. "Can we defeat it and win?" Elena was panicked.

Bonnie turned to look at Elena, her eyes were vacant and dark. "If you stick together you can win. Death will come, there must be 8" Then Bonnie collapsed into the chair she was sitting in. Everyone except Damon moved to Bonnie's side. When she came too she looked puzzled. She stood up and took two steps toward Damon. "It will help GO!"

Damon opened the window and jumped into the darkness. No one knew if he left in crow form or in human form. The darkness seem to hid him from any view. He wasn't as strong as normal since Elena kept him on an animal diet but he was still stronger then both Elena and Stefan. He knew what he had to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Who Is She**

Damon flew through the air probing to find the one he was looking for. He knew her mind almost as well as his own. He remembers spending a decade with her. She was the one who he cared about. He didn't understand there connection but it was strong. When he left her five years ago, he was scared; although he would never admit that to anyone. At one point he almost said he loved her, but how could he love her when he still loved Katherine?

He pictured her in his head, he long sand colored hair, those ice blue eyes, her olive colored skin, and her perfect figure. She was not pale like most vampires, she had a soft olive color skin that felt like milk under his touch. Damon always thought that vampires didn't need what most human boys thought of all the time but when he was with her it was like pure ecstasy. Better than any human blood or even better than his human experiences.

Finally somewhere over Miami, Florida he found her. He scanned the area trying to pin point her spot but she was stronger than him and he knew if he got to close she would sense him. The first time they met she had sensed him two towns over. He didn't understand how she could sense him when she was human. He turned her into a vampire by accident. Once he was on just the edge of her mind power he went to a park.

As he sat on a park bench he remembered the first time they met. She was at a party on the bluffs in Port Washington, Wisconsin. She looked at him with puzzled eyes. She was gorgeous and he wanted her but she was surrounded by a group of what looked like high school football players. He nodded to her so she would come to him. She just smiled politely and kept talking to her friends. When she looked into his eyes again he tried to use his compulsion but it didn't seem to work. Finally the guys went to go get drinks, now was his chance. He wondered if he was too weak to use compulsion. He tried to think when he last fed, that had only been sixteen hours ago.

She stood there looking at him as if trying to read him but kept coming up blank. He smiled at her, she blushed and smiled back. That was his cue; he walked over straightened out his black leather jacket. She was leaning against a guard rail near the parking lot.

"Hi" He lifted one eyebrow and looked her up and down. "I'm Damon, you are?"

She blushed; he loved watching her blood rush into her cheeks, "I'm Chloe."

They spent the rest of the night talking. She ditched her friends and sat with him on a bench a hundred yards from her group. He loved the way she giggled; he loved to watch her smile. She even could tell when he was lying which wasn't normal. Every time he tried to use compulsion on her it didn't work. He always did love a challenge. They spent the next three days talking and hanging out. Damon tried to figure her out. Tried to find out why his powers didn't work on her. He wanted to be closer to her; he wanted to be with her in a more physical way.

On their fifth date he was closer to her. They made love in his car. He hadn't had sex with a human since Katherine and this was way better. During sex he sunk his teeth in her, she never fought him she just enjoyed it. Afterwards, she looked into his eyes and told him that she knew what he was and had know since their first meeting. She wasn't afraid of him thought, she loved him. Although, he couldn't read her thoughts he knew by the way she looked at him. She said she didn't want to be turned, not yet anyway. They shared blood anyways, he wanted that closeness with her plus it would link their minds. For some reason even after sharing blood she could read his but he couldn't read hers.

Three weeks later they were at a party on the bluffs again. Damon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Chloe's ex boyfriend, Kyle, saw this and became infuriated. He and his friends made a plan to separate Chloe and Damon. Kyle's new girlfriend pulled Damon away by asking for help with her car at the bottom of the hill. Damon reluctantly went. He figured it was about time to feed. He walked with the dark haired girl down the hill. Once she was down by the car she started flirting and getting a little to sexual with him. She pulled him into the woods and started getting more and more physical with him. He took the opportunity to feed then wipe her mind.

At the top of the bluffs Kyle was yelling at Chloe. He wanted her back and wouldn't take no for an answer. She was scared and tried hard to call for Damon, with his hearing he should hear her if she screams. Kyle was too fast and covered her mouth with his. She scratched and pushed at him but he was a hundred and twenty pounds heavier than her.

Damon had finished with the girl and began to walk with her in a daze back toward her car. That's when he sensed something. Finally he could sense Chloe's distress call. As he started to run to her he was stopped by four large football players. Damon laughed as they lunged for him. One by one he took out each guy and ran toward Chloe's calls for help. Just as he was ten steps away she pushed Kyle away and he pushed back. Kyle's push was too hard and she fell over the guard rail down the rocky bluff. Damon tried to grab her but he was too late. He raced down the bluffs after her. His mind trying to remember the last time he shared his blood with her but he couldn't.

When he finally reached her she was gasping for air. "Damon, I'm so sorry" She gasped more.

"No, don't say that." Something was stinging his eyes, it was tears. He quickly tore the sleeve of his jacket and used his teeth to cut his arm. He laid his arm over her mouth. "Please Chloe just drink."

She started to take his blood and less than a minute later she took her last breath. She laid limp in his arms. Damon just held her. Three hours later he was still holding her as he carried her down the road. He had been walking for miles hoping she would wake up. He long ago heard the sirens disappear behind him. He couldn't have just left her for them to find. When he reached a car parked on the side of the road, he set Chloe in the back seat and started to drive. He kept driving not knowing where he was going.

The next morning he went to the cabin in the woods where he had been staying and laid her in the bed. Hoping she would recover he went to go clear his head. He went into town and had right made for her just in case. The stone was purple, her favorite color he thought. He hated that he loved her but he couldn't help himself. As he drove back to the cabin he could sense something. The closer he got he knew it was her mind. A smile formed on his lips as he drove faster. He walked in the door and she was there sitting up on the bed a little out of it.

He took her in his arms and kissed her hard and long. She knew him but she didn't know what happened to her. The last thing she remembered was being pushed over the bluffs. Damon explained everything including the ring as he placed it on her right middle finger. She thanked him over and over again for saving her. He knew the police were thinking she went into the water and it could be years before she would be found so they were free to go anywhere, except back to her home. Chloe was an only child with an alcoholic mother so she wouldn't miss anyone except her best friends.

For the next ten years Damon showed her the way of a vampire. He even took her to find his brother once. When she saw Stefan she was drawn to him right away. She tried to understand why he was so weak but Damon was the one to fill her in about the animal blood. One night she even talked to Stefan. They laughed and talked; she liked him because he was so sweet and kind hearted. Stefan and Chloe spent weeks together just enjoying being able to be themselves. Damon hated it. When he showed himself to his little brother Stefan took off.

He never understood how she could be some much stronger than him. He was older than her and had always drunk from humans but her mental powers were stronger by far. Her strength was the same as his. He loved watching her and she would sing in the car. She had a voice of an angel he thought. She had always dreamed of becoming a singer when she was human but now that dream was gone. When they were in L.A she met a celebrity, he was a recording artist with Interscope Records. He loved her voice and wanted to do a duet with her. Damon became very jealous of it and got into an argument with her. That's when it started to scare him more. He was scared that she had too much control over him, so he left.

Now here he was searching for her. He always dreamed of her and him back together again but was timid about her reaction. As her mind drew closer he started to get more anxious. Finally he could see her with a group of people, they were human. She was always good at blending in with humans. He knew she had sensed him, as she looked around. He stood up and walked to her.

She excused herself from her friends and began walking toward him. She looked calm but Damon sensed her hostility. "What are you doing here?" She snapped at him.

He looked into her eyes and tried to talk to her mind but their bond was broken now. They hadn't shared blood in over five years and she was so angry with him she pushed it away fast. "Chloe, I need to talk to you." His eyes pleading and she fell for it.

"Meet me tonight at my place." She turned to walk away.

"Address?" He asked.

"I'm sure you can find me." She didn't turn to look back.

At midnight he had finally found her place. It was in a tall Condo building, hers was on the top floor. He went up the fire escape and sat at her window. Slowly he opened the window but was unable to enter. The place was huge with expensive décor. Again he tried to reach her with his mind but there was nothing. He noticed a guy walking out of the bedroom. At first the guy walked into the kitchen then turned back toward the bedroom that's when he was startled by Damon.

"You must be Damon." The guy opened the window. "I'm Andy. Come in."

In one swift movement Damon was in. "Where's Chloe?"

"She's in the shower. She was out feeding." Andy was tall, thin, with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Damon was stunned by his passiveness with the vampire life. "So you know everything?"

Andy sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "She is my sister."

Damon looked at Andy completely baffled. "She said she was an only child."

"She was with her mom. We have the same dad, different dads. I didn't even know I had a sister until she tracked me down two years ago." Andy explained without looking at Damon.

He knew Andy wasn't one of them but he did look a lot like Chloe. "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen. Our dad left her mom and moved to Miami. Then I was born." He still made no eye contact with Damon.

"You're not afraid of us?" It was more of a statement not a question.

Andy turned to look at Damon. He was studying Damon. Damon watched as his expression went from calm to concern. "I'm not afraid of my sister, you on the other hand I am not sure about."

Damon watched Andy as he turned to watch the TV again. He heard the shower turn off a few moments ago but Chloe hadn't walked out yet. Then the door opened and Chloe walked out wearing a pair of tight fitting deep blue jeans, white graphic tank top, and a black double breasted leather jacket, with black leather heeled boots. Damon thought she looked amazing.

She looked at him and raised an eye brow. "Come on" She turned and walked back into the bedroom.

Damon got up and walked into her bedroom. It had a king sized canopy bed, one long dress with mirror, a desk with a laptop, and French doors that lead to a balcony. He could see a door that lead to the bathroom, and a large walk in closet. The room was a light purple color. Which made him think of the ring which was still in the same place he put it about fifteen years ago.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. Looking into his eyes he could feel her tugging at his mind but he tried to push her out. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Damon sat on the bed next to her leaving little space between them. "I've missed you" He said before he could stop himself.

She turned to face him. "Let me see" She whispered.

"Chloe, I…" He wanted to let her because it would be easier than having to tell her everything but he was afraid of what she would find. "I need your help"

Chloe looked upset now. "Why?"

"I'll show you." He closed his eyes awaiting her mind to tug at his but it didn't. Her lips pressed against his. The kiss was fully of passion. She had missed him too. When the kiss ended he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry I left you."

"Don't be it gave me time to find out a few things. It was good, for the both of us." She smiled but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Chloe, I do need your help. Well we need your help." He looked miserable.

"Who are we?" She looked almost panicked. She prayed it wasn't a new girlfriend. She still loved him. She wanted to be with him again but wasn't sure if she could still trust him.

Damon began to explain everything that had happened in Fell's Church. As he told her about the power she got a knowing expression on her face. She told him how there have been a lot of vampire killings but not by a stake, by being drained and then being left in the sun. She told him about a group of vampires she met a month after she left. This person drained all of them and left a message for her saying 'Chloe is next'. She could feel how strong it was, which made her move around a lot. Then it was gone and she hasn't felt it since. Damon told her about Bonnie and the things she said.

"When I first found out about this other power, I thought of you. I wanted to know you were ok. I wanted you to be with me." He said softly. "Will you come with me back to Fell's Church?"

She thought for a long few minutes studying Damon. He was lost in her eyes and didn't notice her reading his mind. She let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding. "Yes, I will go with you. It will be nice to see Stefan again too." She looked as if she slipped about something.

He shook his head and got up. "Why don't you pack then we can go."

She grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him back to the edge of the bed. Her eyes burning, "Damon, I slept with Stefan twice." The words rushed from her mouth.

Damon shook his head as if to get the image out. "I had a feeling about that." His voice sounded strained.

"I'm sorry. He was so much like you. I wanted to tell you right away but I was afraid of losing you." Tears strung her eyes but she blinked hard to push them back.

"You're not afraid of losing me now?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"I already did lose you." This time a single tear escaped.

Damon touched her face to wipe away the tear. "I'm here now."

Damon's fingers slowly moved to her chin and lifted it to look at him. He stared into her eyes then kissed her long and hard. The feelings that flowed through them were amazing. Nothing either of them felt for anyone but each other. Slowly he laid he on the bed, trailing his kisses from her lips to her neck, then came complete ecstasy. During their physical connection she sunk her teeth into his neck and he did the same to her. This again opened their minds to each other. Damon could see how hurt she was when he left and how excited she was to be with him again. Chloe could see how much torment he put himself through about leaving her. She also saw the persona he put on in Fell's Church. She knew him inside and out, and he knew her the same way.

At seven in the morning Chloe told her brother she was going on a trip and would be back when she could. All the time thinking about what would happen to him if she died. She told him to be careful. He knew how to repel a vampire better than anyone, which made her feel less worried. After one last hug she and Damon were gone.

From the fire escape they both jumped turning into birds as they hit the air. It took a day and a half to get there with stops to feed. They landed in the clearing were not that long ago Damon and Stefan were at battle. Damon and Chloe walked hand in hand until the end of the woods. When the boarding house was in sight Damon let go of her hand. Chloe understood but hoped when they were alone he would be different. Damon sent a thought to Stefan to come to the barn.

Chloe could feel how weak Stefan was, she also felt Elena. She wasn't very strong but she looked like Katherine. She wondered if that had anything do with why Damon didn't want to show and PDA. She told herself to keep an eye on Elena and Damon, if something was going on between she would leave. Or, she thought to herself, take Stefan.

Stefan and Elena walked into the barn in each other arms. Elena looked just like Katherine in every way. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black hooded sweat shirt. When Stefan saw Chloe he was taken off guard. Immediately he let go of Elena and walked over to hug Chloe.

"Chloe, wow it's so good to see you. I was wondering where Damon had gone." Stefan smiled his flirty smile and everyone could feel Elena's jealousy.

"Sorry you didn't get lucky enough for him to abandon you." Chloe joked.

"I'm glad he brought you back." Stefan's smile brightened with each word. Elena cleared her throat. "Oh, this is Elena." Stefan moved to Elena's side.

"It's nice to meet you. Damon's told me a lot about you." Chloe held out a hand to shake Elena's. Chloe smiled her flirty smile at Damon, but Stefan now radiated jealousy. "Don't worry Stefan it wasn't anything like what you're thinking."

Elena looked puzzled. "How did you know what he was thinking?"

Damon was the one to answer. "She can read thoughts very well. Her mind powers are strong then I have ever seen. Not quite sure why though."

"Why don't you guys come in and get warm?" Elena asked turning toward the boarding house.

"I have to be invited in" Chloe looked at Elena wondering how much about Vampires she really knew.

"Well you said it just has to be a human right?" Elena looked at Stefan but all three of them nodded. "Meredith or Bonnie can invite her in."

Everyone agreed to go in through the roof entrance. Elena was first and told Bonnie to ask Chloe in. Bonnie did what she was told; when she saw Chloe she smiled a huge smile.

"You're the one to help us." Bonnie's smile was warm and welcoming.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe was beyond confused.

"I saw you in my premonition. You can help us defeat whatever this is." Bonnie was giddy. "There's one more person but I can't see who it is." Chloe looked at her knowingly and smiled a friendly smile.

"I know who it is" Meredith said under her breath. Only the four vampires heard her, Bonnie was left out.

"I'm not sure what I can do but I will help the best I can." Chloe looked at Bonnie warmly. "What do you mean you know who it is?" Chloe's smile faded as she looked at Meredith.

"I can't explain now. Meet me tonight at Alaric's place and I will explain then." Meredith turned and left without another word.

The five of them looked at each other confused. Bonnie said Meredith was her ride and she better go. Now it was just the four vampires.

"Well if I am going to be here a while I need to get a few things. Where can I shop?" Chloe was already bored.

"The only place would be two towns over. Otherwise its just the basic needs store around here." Elena sat on Stefan's bed.

"Well I need a car first then."Chloe smiled a devious smile.

Damon agreed to take Chloe car shopping. Elena worried about how they would pay for it. Chloe then explained that her father passed away a year and half ago. He left her and her brother all of his money which was a lot. Damon seemed upset that she showed herself to her father but pushed the thought away. It took Chloe only an hour to get the car she wanted in the town where the mall was. Chloe choose a brand new Dodge Charger with tinted windows. Since no one there knew Elena, the boys allowed the girls to do some shopping.

Five hours later they were back at the boarding house. Ms. Flowers was surprise to see yet another vampire but welcomed her with open arms. Since tonight was another party for the students at Alaric's Damon was taking Chloe as his friend from college, and Stefan and Elena would have to hide in the attic.

Chloe and Elena had talked during their shopping trip. Elena talked about what Caroline had tried to do to Stefan. Chloe hated girls like Caroline and promised Elena to give her a little of her own medicine. Chloe wore an outfit that would make Caroline wish she was Chloe. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with embellishments on the butt pockets, a white and black tunic that belted just under the chest which was full of a beaded design and ended just above the waist line. She paired that with black ankle boots and black short leather jacket. She tossed her long dark blonde wavy hair in a clip allowing the curls to fall over the clip.

When she walked out the bathroom Damon's eyes looked her up and down and he raised an eyebrow and smiled his half smile that drove Chloe nuts. Stefan smiled then it faded as he looked to Elena. Elena was also smiling a dangerous smile; she couldn't wait for Caroline to get a look at her. Then it was Elena's turn to get ready. Damon was wearing a tight fitting black shirt, black jeans and boots, and a black jacket; he looked dangerous but sexy too. Stefan wore a silver and black graphic t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

When Elena walked out of the bathroom she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that fit perfect, a white tank top, black petty coat and black boots. The clothes clung to her in all the right spots. Chloe gave a look of approval since it was Chloe's clothes. Damon smiled his flirty half smile, which in turn earned him a smack in the arm by Chloe. Stefan stood up and looked at his fiancé with a smile so bright it could blind you. He was blown away at how gorgeous Elena was.

They all piled into Chloe's new car and started to drive to Alaric's. Everyone was a little concerned about what they would find out from Meredith. Elena racked her brain at who it could be. They all felt the Other Power around them growing but even Chloe who had the strongest mind power couldn't tell who or what it was. None of them would be prepare for who Meredith was about to bring into this circle of people who may not make it out of this alive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Why Him?**_

Chloe let Stefan and Elena out a few blocks from Alaric's. They would sneak into the attic while keeping Elena out of sight. Chloe was still baffled by Damon's behavior lately. The Damon she knew was hard on the outside but had a heart of gold when he wanted too. She knew Damon always acted different around Stefan because of his hatred toward him but she also could see that he cared for his brother too. She wanted to ask Damon why he was acting so odd lately but she knew he wouldn't give her a straight answer. As she probed his mind she could see Elena and Katherine in there which made her jealous. She was also tried and needed to feed tonight. Her powers were growing weaker and she was more tired than normal, which she worried about but hoped to just get through tonight so she could feed and go to bed.

The only parking spot available was four houses away. Chloe parked the car, Damon opened the door and began to get out but Chloe made no movement for the door. She leaned her head against the seat and took a deep breath.

Damon noticed what she did and wondered what was wrong. He tried to probe her mind but he too was weak and couldn't get through her block. "Chloe we can feed tonight after this party." He rolled his eyes at the word party.

"I know I'm just tired." She lied and hoped she was strong enough to hold him from getting into her mind. She laughed silently at the things Damon would find if she completely let her guard down.

"Let's get through tonight and I will take you to the place I have been staying. Then we can feed on the way." He hated not know what was really wrong. He knew she was hiding something but he couldn't figure out what.

Chloe got out of the car and started to walk toward the house Damon pointed out. Damon was right behind her. Even in the darkness he found her hand with no effort. In one fast movement he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with so much passion it took her breath away. When the kiss ended they walked hand in hand to the house. Chloe was now more confused. She knew he cared for Elena and Katherine but did he care for them more than her? She knew Bonnie still had a crush on him even after finding out he was a vampire. She thought it might be fun to tangle with danger.

When they rang the door bell, Bonnie was the one to answer it. She had been answering it since she got there waiting for them to show up so she could invite them in. Damon gave Bonnie an approving flirty smile. Chloe tried to release Damon's hand but he wouldn't let her. Sue Carlson, a girl Damon meet before the last party at Alaric's, saw Damon and came over to say hi. She was with two other plain girls and two very muscular guys.

"Hi Damon, its nice you could come." She smiled warmly at Damon. She thought he was cute but after everything that happened with Elena she wasn't all that into Damon or Stefan.

"Hello Sue" Damon seductive voice took Sue by surprise.

"And who is this?" Bonnie asked trying to play dumb but wasn't doing very well.

"This is my girlfriend Chloe." Damon squeezed Chloe hand and smiled his sexy half smile.

When he said the word girlfriend, all the girls in ear shot were taken by surprise. Including Caroline who was a few yards away sitting on the arm of the old Victorian couch. Bonnie wondered if it was part of his cover or if he was serious. When she had the image of Damon and Chloe before at the boarding house they had been embracing, now she wanted to know the truth but now wasn't the time or place to ask. Sue smiled politely even though Chloe saw the jealously. The two other girls welcomed her with a ping of jealously also. The girls were also jealous at how beautiful Chloe was compared to them. They were just plain small town girls, Chloe, they thought, looked like a big city model.

Just as they took a few more steps in the house Alaric, who was standing next to Meredith, noticed them enter. He first studied them, than he whispered to Meredith and they walked over to them. Caroline was not just two feet away.

"Damon, how are you?" Alaric smile gently. Both Damon and Chloe knew he was hiding something but neither could see what it was. His mind was a blur of so many things at once plus both of them could smell the Vervain on him.

"I'm great, how are you?" Damon shook Alaric's hand. "Hello Meredith." He smiled to her.

"And who is this gorgeous woman with you?" Alaric took Chloe's hand and kissed the top of it.

"This is my girlfriend Chloe" he spoke with a protective voice.

"It's very nice to meet you Chloe." Alaric's flirty smile made Chloe giggle. It was too low for human ears but Damon noticed right away.

"Damon, wow you look amazing" Caroline's voice came from behind them.

"Thanks Caroline. You look incredible too." Damon flirted as if to get Chloe back for her flirt with Alaric.

Chloe pulled away from Damon and began to walk around the room probing each mind. No one she had probed had any power. Each mind was focused on an upcoming dance, a sporting event, or the opposite sex. Chloe thought of how completely oblivious they were to what was going on. As she moved toward the table of food she noticed a group talking about the old teacher, Mr. Tanner. Damon was the one that drained him, she knew that, but he was only looking for Elena when Mr. Tanner with blank eyes came at him with a knife, so he protected himself. The group was talking about who could have done it when Stefan's name came up. Then a girl mentioned that Stefan had been found in pretty bad shape, she believed someone was trying to pin it on them.

As Chloe listened a tall thin but muscular boy came up behind her. "Well hello good looking" It was Tyler Smallwood.

Chloe debated on even giving him the time of day. She looked to find Damon who was still flirting with Caroline. She turned her charm on and looked into Tyler eyes. "Hi"

"So where's your boyfriend?" Tyler asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Not here" she replied.

"But I am." Tyler moved closer.

"Yes, you are." Chloe wasn't sure what to think of Tyler his mind was a fog to her. All she could see was his thoughts of her and those were pretty vague.

Tyler talked with Chloe for a little while about; what she was going to school for, but the rest of the conversation was all about him. Chloe got bored fast and excused herself. Tyler was a little upset that he didn't get far with her, lucky for him he didn't. Chloe took one more look at Damon and went to the attic. As she entered Elena took a step behind a large box to hid herself until she knew it was ok.

Elena noticed that Chloe was upset and gave Stefan a 'give us a minute' look. Chloe sat down on the floor near the only window. The window was open and she was glad to feel the cool air against her neck. Her thoughts were on Damon and Caroline. The last thing she saw in Damon's mind was Caroline, but was it his hunger or did he really like her? She was frustrated and confused.

"Hey you ok?" Elena sat next to her on the floor.

"Yeah, just tired and wore out. I'm going to have to feed tonight." She whispered.

"Stefan and I are going to the woods tonight you can come with us?" Elena offered in hopes she would take her up on it. This way she knew all the towns people would be safe.

"Elena, I know you don't hunt like I do and I respect that but I can't. It won't keep me strong enough. With whatever is out there we don't have time to be weak." Chloe glanced at Stefan who was sitting on a box near the door.

"Please don't. I can't have another person in town hurt?" Elena pleaded.

"No I won't feed here. I know what it's like to worry about people close to you. I will go a town or two over. I promise I won't kill, I just need strength. Tonight has been very draining." Chloe closed her eyes and lean her head against the window sill.

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" Elena tried to get the truth out even though she already knew it was Damon's actions bothering her.

She looked into Elena's eyes and realized she did know. "He's just so different. Maybe it was a a mistake to let him… I mean to come here."

Elena panicked; she didn't want Chloe to leave. She trusted Chloe more so than Damon. "Chloe, I saw him kiss you outside. I have never seen him like that. Not even with me." That shocked Chloe, she hadn't known her and Damon ever did anything. "He kissed me a few times, but nothing like the passion he has for you. I see how he looks at you, how he watches your every move, how he's protective of you. He does love you"

"I don't know about that. Maybe he's that way because he made me who I am." Chloe put her head on her knees.

"No," Stefan's voice scared both girls. He was standing in front of them. "The way he kissed you the way he is with you, there's more passion and love there then he had for even Katherine."

That made Chloe wonder, maybe he was just scared of his own feelings. Just as she was about to ask Stefan about Katherine and Damon the door opened. Bonnie, Matt, and Damon walked in. They began talking about conversations they over heard. Chloe told them about what she heard from the group who had been talking about Mr. Tanner. In the middle of her telling them they heard footsteps. Damon and Stefan blocked the path to the rest of the attic, Elena moved behind the large box again, Bonnie and Matt started to panic, and Chloe moved to the side of the box that Elena was hiding behind.

When the door opened Meredith walked in and so did Alaric. Damon grabbed Alaric by the wrist and took a gun from the hand that was behind him. He let go of Alaric and emptied the guns clip. It was full of wooden tipped bullets. Damon was now furious with Alaric.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan's voice rang with anger.

"Calm down" Meredith put herself between everyone and Alaric. "He's here to help."

"Help kill us!" Damon yelled.

"No," Meredith could barely talk. She hardly ever cried but they could see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm on your side." Alaric pulled Meredith out of his way. "Please let me explain."

"You have two minutes" Damon Snapped.

"I'm not a teacher." Alaric started.

"I know that two seconds into meeting you" Stefan commented.

"I am a researcher from Duke University." Alaric's voice was shaky. "I had been doing research on supernatural activities. When I came across a person who had been a victim of a vampire attack, he was weird. He started having dreams and premonitions. Then I began meeting more and more victims. About four years ago I meet Meredith's grandfather. He was the worst case I had ever seen. I talked with people in town about it but everyone just thought he was crazy, including his own family. At first I didn't believe in this stuff, then I talked to all the victims and they were all the same events. After Elena died Meredith came to me, because she remembered me from her grandfathers interview with me. She came to me every day after school telling me everything." All eyes were on Meredith now and none of them were happy about what she did. "She figured out about Stefan when you all pulled him from the well. She told me now about Elena. Is she here?"

Chloe grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her from her hiding spot. "So you come up here with a gun loaded with wood tipped bullets? I don't see how that will help." Chloe's words cut through the silence.

"I have never met a…" He didn't want to say the word. "In person before I didn't know what to expect. I'm sorry."

The four vampire suddenly looked at each other worry covered their faces. "Someone's coming." Stefan looked to Elena who again took her hiding spot.

The door opened as Stefan and Damon again blocked the path to the attic. Caroline opened the door and looked confused.

"What's everyone doing up here?" She looked to each pair of eyes. When she reached Chloe's eyes, she rolled hers and looked at Damon adoringly.

Bonnie was the one to answer her after a long moment of silence. "We are up here because we are doing a session with Alaric. He's helping us get through our grief about Elena."

"She's dead and get over it. I have!" Caroline yelled, her anger vibrating off the walls.

Chloe was angry with Caroline already because if her with Damon, now her anger towards Elena was starting to really get her mad. "If you have nothing nice to say about her get the hell out of here."

"That's why I came up here looking for one of you." Caroline pointed a slender manicured finger at Stefan and Damon. "I need a ride to my car. It's at the high school. Tyler gave me a ride but he left with a few of the football guys about ten minutes ago.

Chloe thought for a moment. "I can give you a ride to the school."

Before Caroline could protest, Damon shot Chloe a warning glance. "Give me your keys, I will take her."

Chloe was fuming with anger, Elena reached a hand out and touched Chloe's arm. "Fine here" Chloe took out her keys and threw them at Damon with a lot of force. Had he not been vampire he would have had no chance of catching them.

Caroline smiled as if she won but Chloe knew this wasn't over. Damon started down the stairs. Caroline gave another devious smile to Chloe and followed her prize down the stairs. After everyone else heard the front door close Alaric apologized again about the gun and Elena came back out of hiding.

"If you are on our side what were you doing with the dogs at my memorial service." Elena asked still not sure if she could trust him.

Alaric looked a little embarrassed. "Through my research I had picked up a few spells but it didn't seem to work."

"Do you know what you're getting into?" Matt spoke for the first time since he entered the attic.

"You need to understand how powerful this thing is." Elena moved closer to the group and Stefan.

"I know I have felt it. It feels as if something big is going to happen." Alaric sat on top of a box.

"We all feel it, even Chloe who has the strongest mind powers can't get to it." Stefan looked at the floor and shook his head.

Bonnie all of sudden went straight as a board, her eyes emptied, and that weird raspy voice came from her mouth. "You can defeat it if you stick together. There will be death, a sacrifice must be made." Then Bonnie collapsed to the floor. Everyone rushed to her aid.

It took a few minutes to get Bonnie back to normal. Then they started discussing the premonition she had.

"A sacrifice, which means we all don't make it." Elena was the one to bring it up, even though everyone was thinking about it.

"I'm still going to be here till the end no matter what." Matt said but his mind was freaking out.

"Me too" Meredith and Bonnie said at the time same time then giggled.

Alaric nodded in agreement. They all looked to Chloe who was staring into thin air. Stefan tried to probe her mind but he couldn't she was blocking him. Suddenly she started to fall to the floor, Stefan moved so fast human eyes couldn't follow as he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Damon!" Chloe yelled. "Oh god my head" she took a deep breath and pushed away the pain Damon was feeling to explain. "Damon's in trouble" was all she could get out. His distress was too much for her to block out completely.

"Oh no, Caroline set him up." Alaric was alarmed. "I put her under hypnosis. She said Stefan was the one that attacked Tyler and the boys in the hut. Her father was furious."

They all ran down the stairs. Bonnie, Matt, Meredith, and Alaric hopped into Alaric's black SUV. Chloe was already running toward Damon's distress with Stefan and Elena not far behind him. When Chloe reached the edge of the high school parking lot, she noticed four cars parked in a dark corner, her car was next to a sliver sports car. As she scanned the area coming up with a plan she saw a group of grown men standing a half circle. As she focused on the group she saw Damon lying on the ground bleeding, she smelled it too.

Stefan and Elena made it just a minute after Chloe. Chloe told them to stay in the shadows since they already know about Stefan and Elena couldn't be seen it was up to her. She walked toward the group fast. When she reached the men, they turned to look at her. Most of them were stunned by her arrival and her beauty.

"What are you doing?" She asked politely.

"Miss you need to leave this is a very dangerous creature." Mr. Smallwood grinned.

"But you're hurting a person not a creature." Chloe played dumb. She could hear Caroline sobbing behind her, somewhere near her car.

Damon looked at Chloe and tried to get up but another man hit him with a baseball bat. Another man not far from him had a stake which made Chloe even angrier with these men. She was surrounded by three men and was wondering what to do. She noticed Stefan was only two yards behind Damon and about ten feet from the man holding the stake. Elena was behind a man who was holding a riffle.

"This is not a person, its…" Mr. Forbes walked closer to Chloe. "Don't worry we will take care of it."

Chloe steadied her breathing. In a soft sedutive voice told the men; "You are going to put down your weapons and go home. You have got the wrong man. The vampire you are looking for is long gone."

The three men nodded in agreement. Then Alaric's car sped into the parking lot. "Leave him alone!" Alaric shouted which brought the men out of Chloe's trance.

Chloe pushed past the men and went to Damon. The man with the stake moved closer to her. "You're a vampire too!" He shouted.

All the men turned. "I'm a what?" She laughed. He took a step closer. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned him.

The men with the baseball bat, Mr. Bennett, moved with the others towards Chloe and Damon. In a sudden move Elena grabbed Damon and pulled him into the Shadows, Stefan grabbed the stake and threw it into the woods after snapping it into five pieces, Chloe grabbed the rifle and took down the guy holding it. Mr. Smallwood came at Chloe with a knife and stabbed her in the side. Chloe turned and bite his neck. She needed more power. When she finished leaving Mr. Smallwood still alive, she gave Elena an apologetic look. The others helped round up all the men, now with full power Chloe erased their minds. She made them think they had the wrong person and that the man who was the murder was not a supernatural being it was a serial murder.

The men got up and went to their cars, they apologized for their mistake and left. Stefan and Chloe carried Damon to Alaric's classroom. He was in bad shape and needed blood. Chloe said she would be back in a few minutes and left without another word.

"What the hell happened?" Bonnie demanded.

Damon was lying on the teacher desk, bleeding through the towel Elena had found. He was weak and you could hear it in his voice. "I drove her here, she asked me to get out and walk her to her car. She seemed scared so I did. As I helped her into her car, one of the men hit me in the head with a bat. Then when I was on the ground someone put this in my leg." He lifted a pencil out of his leg. "How did they know?"

Meredith explained everything to Damon. Damon was extremely angry with Alaric. Alaric apologized over and over again. Stefan was sitting by Elena quiet. He didn't know what to expect next. The power was growing and the town's people had an idea of what he was. Was it even safe for the four of them to stay?

Twenty minutes later Chloe came back in the room with a black bag. She went straight to Damon and pulled out a smaller red bag. "Elena said we can't drink from the towns people but this is donated blood."

"What do you mean donated?" Elena asked.

"I raided the blood bank. We need are strength and we can't get that from animals." Chloe handed the bag to Damon. Damon practically ripped the bag from her hands. Elena looked on a little jealous. "You both need your strength plus if we are going to be hanging around humans all the time we can't be thirsty either." She handed a bag to both Elena and Stefan. "This is how I survive most of the time in Miami."

They took the blood sunk their teeth in the bag and drank. Each one drank two bags. Damon seemed to be feeling better as he sat up and started to move more.

"I'm going to take him to rest." Chloe wrapped an arm around Damon. She grabbed the bag of blood and left.

Stefan followed them out the door. "Thank you Chloe"

"Anytime Stefan" They smiled at each other.

"Come to the boarding house tomorrow. We can talk more then." Stefan went back to the classroom.

Chloe helped Damon into her car. Damon gave her directions to a cabin just outside of town. The cabin was nice. The outside looked like a log cabin but the inside was done in all modern décor. Chloe helped Damon to the black leather sofa then handed him another bag of blood. He took it without ever taking his eyes off her. She went to the kitchen and washed her hand which were full of dirt and gravel.

"You can take a shower if you need too." Damon yelled from the living room.

"Maybe in a little bit. I have to get my stuff out of the car. Which room is mine?" She asked walking toward the front door.

"Same as mine" He pointed to the loft on the second floor. His flirty smile didn't help.

"I guess you're sleeping on the couch then." She walked out the door. She grabbed the bags of clothes she got from shopping plus her backpack she brought from home with her make up and other essentials.

She walked back in the house and saw Damon waiting for her. She set the bags on the floor just before the stairs and went to the living room. "How are you feeling?"

"Same as always" He watched her as she went to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. He tried to kiss her but she moved out of the way. "What's wrong?"

She looked into his eyes, she could see that her action hurt him in some way. "Why don't you go find Caroline or even Elena."

That really hurt him. "They are not the one I want, you are." His tone heavy with anger or was it jealousy. "Do you want to find Alaric or maybe even Tyler?"

"I did what I had to get information." She snapped. "Why are you acting like this? You and I use to be…" She couldn't finish the statement. "You act so different when people are around."

"I don't want them to know…" He wasn't sure how to finish. "Chloe, I'm sorry. You know me and how I feel. I don't want them to know."

She understood he didn't want them to see his weakness, she was that weakness. "I know but you flirt with every girl right in front of me. I can't take much more."

"You know I do that to get what I need to survive." He hoped she would understand. He hated her being mad at him. He hated that she was his one and only weakness.

"Not tonight you didn't." She couldn't look at him, she didn't want him to see the tears that stung her eyes. She quickly blinked them back and looked at him. "Tell me how you feel about me."

"You know, you can see it in here." He pointed to his head.

She shook her head and went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. Damon wasn't sure what to do next. He had to tell her his feelings but he couldn't say those three words anymore. He had told her before and it gave her everything to hurt him with. He just couldn't chance losing her again, losing the one person he truly was meant to be with.

Chloe walked out of the shower and stared into the mirror. She wondered if maybe she wasn't as pretty as she once was. Maybe she lost something in the five years they were apart. She seemed to be the same as she has always been. Pushing the thought aside she put on a black lacy short night gown. After taking one more look in the mirror she walked into the bedroom. Damon was sitting on the edge of the bed in silk pajama pants.

"Wow Chloe you look beyond amazing." He looked her up and down; from toe to head.

"You're not half bad yourself." She moved to the edge of the bed, and stood in front of him.

Unhurriedly Damon stood up, he was six inches taller than her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other hand went to her chin. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Slowly, he parted her lips with his and inserted his tongue. Their tongues moved in sync. Damon turned so her back was toward the bed. He moved and laid her on the bed. Things became heated after that.

When they woke the next morning they saw the destruction they caused. One of the bed posts that stood five feet above the bed was not lying on the floor. The closet door was broken along with a hole in the wall. Both of them laughed; then just lay in each other's arms.

Across town Elena and Stefan also laid in bed together having done the same thing as Damon and Chloe just with no destruction. Elena was physically there but mentally all she could think about was what would happen next. They had little to go on and the premonitions Bonnie was getting kept getting worse. She hated thinking of losing any of the eight of them but she knew one must die so the rest can live. She pictured each of the eight and thought of how life would be without one of them. Even if they couldn't find out who the power was maybe they could find out the next time it will strike.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Who is She?**_

Stefan woke in the early morning and went to the roof. The cool air felt good on his face. Things were getting so bad and he didn't know what to do. He also wondered who would die so the rest could live. He couldn't think of losing Elena, it hurt too much. The last time he thought he lost her he almost killed his brother. Stefan was thinking of what to do. He hated feeling so helpless and vulnerable. That's when it hit him. Chloe's mind powers were the strongest he had ever seen; maybe if she could get into Bonnie's head she could make more sense of the premonitions. He was excited about the idea and couldn't wait to talk to Chloe about it.

Damon stirred in bed only to find it was empty. He sat up and looked around trying to focus. Chloe was not in bed or in the room. He got up and tossed on a pair of black jeans and a hooded sweat shirt. He started to look around the house but she was nowhere to be found. He checked the drive way to see her car was still there. He began to worry his heart pounded out of his chest. He wondered, could this other power have taken her without him knowing. Just as he was about to head to the boarding house he saw her standing on the deck in the backyard. His heart beat slowed as he watched her for a moment. She was smoking; he had never seen her smoke. He hoped she was ok. He had a feeling she was hiding something and this proved it. He questioned what it could be. Was it him? Was it something he didn't know about? He tried to probe her mind but there was a block he couldn't get through.

He walked out noticing she was fully dressed and hair was done. She wore a pair of dark blue stone washed jeans with beading on the back pockets, a gray knit sweater that stopped just before her black leather belt, his black leather jacket, and a pair of black fuzzy slippers. She looked incredible he thought to himself.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you doing out here? And when did you start smoking?"

She turned in his arms and for the first time he saw her eyes were filled with tears. "It's quiet out here."

"Chloe, what's wrong?" He was alarmed by her tears. She was always so tough and together he hardly ever saw her cry, except when it came to him.

"Damon" Her voice was strained. "There's something I need to tell you but I also need to tell Stefan and Elena."

He looked in her pleading eyes and nodded. He hated that she had to tell Stefan with him but he cared too much about her well being then about his hatred for Stefan. Chloe put on her black boots and went to her car with Damon right behind her. They drove to the boarding house in silence. Chloe was shaken up about something and Damon wanted to make it all better but he didn't know how. He took her hand in his, kiss it, but wouldn't let go. It made him feel a little better that he knew she was there with him.

When they pulled up to the boarding house Ms. Flowers was gardening in the front of the house. She glanced up and saw Damon and Chloe. "Good morning" She had a warm welcoming smile. "They are upstairs, go on in, oh but take this to the boy please." She handed Damon a small brown package.

Damon examined the package carefully. There was no return address and the label with the address was printed not hand written. Chloe looked from the side of him and saw Damon's expressionless face. He looked at Chloe with a grin, took her hand, and went in the house. She hated how he could change his mood so fast. She wasn't sure what to think now.

They climbed up to Stefan's room; as they entered the room Damon saw everyone was there and he dropped Chloe's hand. Chloe thought of all the mixed feelings she had gotten from Damon since they got here and wondered if it was worth it.

"Here Ms. Flowers said this came for you." Damon tossed the package at his brother and went to lean on the wall near the window.

"Hi Chloe" Elena was smiling from ear to ear.

Chloe smiled and then went to sit on the empty chair only ten feet from Damon. As she sat down she probed everyone's minds. Human minds didn't take much power but as she went to Damon's it took a lot. Damon seemed to notice her probing and glanced at her with a million questions in his eyes.

Stefan set the package on his bed and carefully opened the box. Inside was a black leather bound book. "It's my old journal." He was whispering to low for human ears. Bonnie looked to Stefan with a worried look.

"My little brother kept a diary" Damon chuckled.

"Not a diary a journal. It was stolen from me over one hundred years ago." Stefan was confused. "Whoever this is has been around a long time."

Elena moved to Stefan's side and tried to comfort him. Chloe could feel Damon's jealousy. She hated that he was jealous of his brother for getting Elena, but was that it or was that Stefan was loved by another person. Chloe wanted to tell him everything she ever felt for him but was afraid he didn't feel the same. Stefan opened the book and gasped.

"It's empty. It's not mine." He was relieved. He checked the box for a note or anything else but got nothing.

"Could this have something to do with mine being stolen?" Elena looked at the empty book.

"Wait, Stefan yours was stolen and hers was stolen?" Chloe looked at them confused. Both of them nodded slowly. "Did you ever get yours back Elena?"

"Yes Damon stole it back for me on Founders day." She smiled a warm flirty smile at Damon.

"Can I see yours Elena?" Chloe took a deep breath know what would happen if she held the stolen book.

"Yes, of course" Elena went to the bedside table and took out a blue suede book. She stared at the book as she handed it to Chloe hoping she wouldn't look inside.

Chloe turned the book in her hands, took a steadying breath, and closed her eyes. Everyone waited a long few moments in silence. Damon moved so he could see more of Chloe. He had no idea what she was doing. He tried to probe for her mind but again hit a block that felt like a brick wall.

Suddenly Chloe gasped and opened her eyes. "Wow Elena Caroline really had it out for you. She showed your book not only to Tyler but to Tyler's football friends and a few girls from school. Did you know Tyler and Caroline were 'together' at one point plotting against all of you? She has a plan to take out each one of you, starting with Elena, then Bonnie, then Meredith. I can't see exactly what the plan is but she is a devious one."

Everyone stared at Chloe in shock. Elena was still standing next to her with a look of dismay. Stefan smiled a knowing smile. His idea may work better then he thought. Bonnie, Meredith, Matt, and Alaric were sitting on the floor near the fire place with their mouths agape.

Damon moved a few steps closer still leaving a distance between them. "How did you know all that? We never told you about Elena's diary, Stefan didn't even know until just before founder's day." His tone was emotionless and so was his expression.

Chloe looked at Damon and she felt the tears start deep in her eyes. She looked away and blinked a few times pushing away any tear that even threatened to form. "This is what I wanted to tell you along with Stefan and Elena. Since everyone's here I mind as well tell everyone now."

Stefan and Elena moved to sit on the loveseat near the fire place. Damon wanted to go to Chloe's side but he couldn't show everyone what power she had over him. Bonnie and Meredith moved a few inches closer, as if to get the best seats to hear her. Matt and Alaric looked at each other wondering what more they could take.

"Can you start from the beginning?" Bonnie wondered out loud. "We know how each of them was turned but not you. All I heard was Damon changed you?"

Chloe had a friendly smile for Bonnie. She liked Bonnie and her always look on the bright side attitude. She took a deep breath, "Yes, Damon did change me. I guess it was kind of like how Elena was change. The day Damon came to my town I felt him long before I saw him." She looked at Damon and quickly turned back to the group. Damon looked perplexed. "It was as if I could see his mind and see what he really was. When he came to the party I was at I wondered if I should go near him. I knew what he was and part of me screamed run while the other part said go get him. I went to him, we talked and hung out. He fed on me a few times." Bonnie looked to Damon with angry eyes. "I knew what he was so I let him. One night we exchanged blood. The next night my ex accidentally pushed me over the bluffs. We were arguing and he pushed me not knowing how close I was to the edge. Damon ran down after me. He took me to some house a few towns north. When I woke he was there. He helped me learn the way of a vampire. Being a vampire meant all human senses are heightened. Little did I know that my mind powers are so strong because they were very strong as a human. I can remember getting premonitions like you Bonnie. About little things birthday presents, guys, normal teenage stuff. As a vampire I can read almost everyone's mind, as long as I am strong enough." She didn't say it but they all knew it meant enough human blood in her system.

"I never told Damon about how strong my powers were because I never really knew. When Damon ditched me in LA about five years ago, I meet a group of vampires who helped me look up my family history. Like you Bonnie I have a long line of witches in my family but not just my mom's side but my dad's too. My parents had premonitions too. It's actually how my dad died." Chloe's eyes were empty as she looked across the room. "After finding out who my father was I went to find him. I just had to see him at least once. When I got to Miami he recognized me. My mom sent him a clipping of my Death notice from the newspaper. My dad thought I faked my death to get away from my mom. He knew she was an alcoholic and sometime very abusive." Tears filled Chloe's eyes. She didn't try to blink them back. Stefan noticed at the same time Damon did. When Damon didn't move Stefan shook his head at him brother and moved to sit on the arm of Chloe's chair. Lightly he wrapped him arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "I had meet him and my little brother Andy in April, my dad died in a car accident in December. Andy and I stayed close. He even figured out what I was. My dad left everything to be split between Andy and me. My dad was a stock broker; with his premonitions he had a lot of money. My brother helped me to find out more about my powers. That's when I meet Alex and Dallas. They are vampires that were changed during the Salem Witch Trials. They had powers I never seen or heard of before. They taught me to control my mind powers and how to use them to the fullest potential." Tears strolled down Chloe's face. She hated telling them this, she hated the thought of losing her father so quickly, and she hated that it was Stefan was comforting her not Damon. "Alex and Dallas also told me about taking from blood banks instead of humans that way you can stay in one place longer and you don't have to feed on animals."

Chloe looked into Bonnie's eyes. "Bonnie I know the powers you have scare you. You do open yourself up to dark things but if you learn to control them you can close yourself off to all the dark things that can enter you. I know your family has a long line of witches and I know your parents don't believe in it. Your grandmother is the key, she can teach you to use your powers without getting hurt. I know because I was like you. I may be able to teach you a few things but ask your grandma to teach you. I know you will be a very powerful witch." Chloe wiped the tears from her face.

Bonnie jumped up and hugged Chloe. She had never had anyone who understood her the way Chloe did. "Thank you Chloe" Bonnie had tears of joy.

Stefan moved back to Elena's side. Chloe looked at Damon who was moving toward the door to the roof, and then he was gone. Chloe hated to see him like this. This is the reason she didn't want to tell him.

Stefan looked around the room and then met Chloe's eyes. In his mind he spoke to her. 'Can I talk to you alone?' When she nodded he got up and went to the hallway. Elena gave him a questioning look. "I'll be right back." He said to Elena out loud.

Chloe followed and Elena became jealous. She wasn't jealous of Chloe she was jealous of how long Chloe and Stefan had know each other. She also wondered if they had ever been romantic with each other. Elena's mind raced with thoughts of Stefan and Chloe.

Stefan leaned against the wall in spoke in a low tone human ears couldn't hear. "I had an idea but now that I know everything. Maybe we can get you inside Bonnie's premonition. Maybe you can see who it is?"

Chloe pondered for a moment. "We can try. I mean anything's worth a shot now."

"Bonnie only gets premonitions when she looks into a flame. I can get everything set up." Stefan was getting excited.

"You do that I have to talk to Damon." Chloe was worried he was upset. She could feel his mind but not what was inside it. Every time she tried he pushed her out.

Stefan went to talk to Bonnie and Chloe went to the roof. Damon was standing at the edge of the roof. He heard Chloe step onto the roof and debated on jumping. He hated that she didn't tell him first. She never told him anything.

"Damon" Chloe was cautious.

"Why?" Damon never turned to look at her.

She could feel his anger. She thought about probing him now but he would feel it and get angry. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon looked into her eyes. His pain and hurt could be seen in his face.

"I wanted to I did but I was afraid you would get angry." She hated seeing him like this; it was killing her.

"I'm not angry about what you can do. I'm angry that you never told me. Even when we spent all those years together you never asked me about your mind powers. You never asked me to help you." He looked away knowing tears were forming. He took a deep breath to steady him and push away the tears.

"Damon, I was afraid of what I could do. I just wanted it to go away." She took a few steps closer to him. "Damon, I'm sorry."

That made Damon flash back to the day her human self died. She said those same words in the same tone. He looked back into her eyes. "Promise me something."

She closed the space between them, now they stood just inches apart. "Anything"

"You will tell me everything first. I hate being surprised especially with you." Damon wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I promise to tell you first." She looked into him eyes apologetically. He kissed her long and hard. The passion between the two of them was felt by Stefan and Elena's minds. They smiled at each other, knowing Damon found his perfect match.

"Damon, there is something I need to tell you." Chloe started to tell him after the long kiss. "Stefan thinks I might be able to get into Bonnie's visions. Maybe I can make sense of them a little better than her. I told him I would give it a try."

Damon thought for a moment. "Wait; if you touched something this person had touched before can you get an image of the person?"

"Sometimes and other times I just get an idea of what they were thinking." Chloe knew the look on Damon's face; he had an idea. She thought he looked incredibly sexy when he looked at her like that.

Damon took Chloe's hand and they made their way to Stefan's bedroom. Damon this time didn't let go of Chloe when they got into the room. He sat down in the chair Chloe was sitting on before and pulled her onto his lap. Bonnie's expression went from happy to a little bummed. Bonnie had a huge crush on Damon. Now she wasn't sure what to think of his relationship with Chloe.

Stefan watched Chloe and Damon as they entered the room all the way till Damon pulled Chloe onto his lap. He was jealous. He at one time really liked Chloe and thought she may be the one to help him move on from Katherine. Then Damon showed up and took her away. He knew Damon lead her to him. He didn't know if Damon knew of their romantic relationship. Stefan thought about the night he and Chloe spent making love in the woods. It was the first time in many years he felt like Katherine was a distant memory. Then he met Elena and knew he could move on. Stefan wondered what his true feelings for Chloe were.

Damon smiled his flirty smile at Chloe before he began to speak. "Stefan you think Chloe can get into Bonnie's vision and see who this other power is. I think if we can find something the other power touched then Chloe can either see the person or get an idea of the persons plan."

Stefan looked at Chloe as if for the first time noticing her beauty. "Yes, that's a great idea. He jumped up and grabbed the apricot ribbon from his small wooden box on his dresser. "I think it has touched this, when it pulled it from Elena's hair at the cemetery."

"That's where you feel this power the most is at the cemetery?" Chloe had read it in Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith's head.

"Yes, wait tomorrow is the dance. Stefan you said whatever it is would probably strike then right?" Bonnie remembered the dance and her date with Matt.

"Whoever it is only strikes at public events." Stefan relayed the idea to Damon and Chloe. "Let's see what you can get from Bonnie and the ribbon first. Then we can make a battle plan."

Stefan set a candle on the floor. Bonnie sat on one side of it and Chloe on the other. Chloe took Bonnie's hands in hers so that they were together on the other sides of the candle. "Ok, Bonnie concentrate really hard on finding the other power."

Bonnie closed her eyes and thought of only the other power and finding it. Chloe closed her eyes and concentrated on Bonnie's mind. At first there was a mist. Then shapes began to show up; they were headstones. They were in the cemetery. Chloe was standing next to Bonnie holding her hand. Bonnie felt safer with someone else with her. They began to walk through the mist at their feet. Slowly they noticed the old ruined church. A bright red light showed through it. Bonnie couldn't see the light until Chloe showed it to her. The closer they got to the church the stronger the power. Suddenly a ghostly figured was in front of them.

"This is where you will battle the power. Four here and four there." The ghostly figure was Honoria Fell. She pointed first at the church then at the town. "One will die so seven can live. I only have a short time before my rein is over. Please don't delay, for tomorrow is the day." She disappeared.

Bonnie looked at Chloe with tear filled eyes. Chloe nodded for Bonnie to open her eyes and let go of the vision. Just as the vision started to fade Chloe noticed a person standing at the church, Elena, Chloe wondered. Bonnie was already gone and pulling Chloe out with her.

Bonnie was gasping for air. Chloe stood up and went to the window. She needed cool air as she felt she was on fire. Damon raced to her side.

Damon's face was a little panicked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just feel really…" Chloe passed out. Damon caught her as her body went completely limp in his arms.

Damon carried her to Stefan's bed and laid her down. He grabbed Chloe's large purse that had two bags of blood. He yelled for Elena to get some cold water and rags. Matt, Meredith, and Alaric were still at Bonnie's side. Elena put a cool rag on Chloe's forehead and began to wipe her neck and face with another. Damon popped a whole in the bag and started to pour some in her mouth. When he got no reaction his panic rose. He wasn't sure what to do. As he pulled the bag of blood away from her mouth, Chloe's hand reached up and grabbed it. She had the bag drained in less than two minutes.

When she sat up she looked weak and pale. She had always had bronze colored skin but after being turned she had glow to her. Now she looked paler then normal and her glow was gone. Damon thought she looked like she saw a ghost.

Bonnie came out of it first and told everyone what Honoria Fell told them. Stefan thought about it while Elena paced the room. Damon sat next to Chloe on the bed also thinking about what it all meant.

Damon thought out loud. "We know she means it is going to happen tomorrow. She can't help much more because her time is almost up. We know that part of it happens at the cemetery and I think she was talking about the school."

"I think your right" Stefan agreed with Damon, which shocked almost everyone.

"Wait," Chloe's voice was strained. She was so weak. "as the vision faded I saw Elena walking out of the church."

"I didn't see that." Bonnie looked to Chloe.

"She was wearing a white long gown with gold seams." Chloe finished and put her head back down.

Everyone wondered what that meant. Stefan looked to Damon. "We can't do the ribbon she's too weak."

"Give her some time and she can decide if she wants too." Damon handed Chloe the last bag of blood.

"I need to get more blood for her. This isn't enough she hasn't feed in days." Damon got up and paced by the side of the bed.

"I can take you to the blood bank. A friend of mine works there. She's kind of an air head though." Matt interrupted Damon's thoughts.

"That's perfect easier to control. Let's go." Damon was very worried about Chloe. He didn't want to leave her side but she needed human blood. "Stefan take care of her. If anything happens to her…"

"Nothing's going to happen I promise." Stefan interrupted. "Go clean them out if you have too." Stefan sat on the bed next to Chloe who looked asleep.

Damon walked over to Chloe. "I'll be right back baby." He kissed her lips and left with Matt.

Chloe became paler then before. Stefan became extremely worried. "Damon better hurry up, She's getting worse."

Bonnie stepped forward grabbed the pin from Meredith's jacket. She looked around and found a cup. She grabbed the cup and sat down on the edge of the bed. She took the pin to her finger; blood began to drip. Meredith and Alaric walked over to see what she was doing. Alaric took his pocket knife and cut one slit in his finger, he allowed the blood to flow into the cup. Meredith did the same but was more reluctant than the rest. Once the cup was full Bonnie handed it to Stefan. He took it and pressed it to her lips. He watched as she drank the whole thing. Her skin color came back a little. It was just enough to get her though until Damon came back.

It took Damon five minutes to get into the blood banks cold room, where they kept the blood. Matt was carrying 2 large duffle bags. Matt kept watch at the door while Damon filled the bags in a hurry. Damon drove back to the boarding house not obeying one of the traffic laws; lucky for them there were no cops out today.

When they got to the boarding house Damon raced up the stairs to Chloe's side. Matt was far behind. Damon had a bag of blood in Chloe before Matt made it into the room trying to catch his breath. After three bags of blood Chloe began to feel better. She could finally sit up and move around.

"Give me the ribbon." Chloe demanded.

"No not now you're still weak." Damon gave Chloe a look of warning. He couldn't stand to see her the way she was just moments ago.

"Stefan, give me the ribbon." Chloe was getting angry.

"I think Damon's right. We can try tonight after you're a little stronger." Stefan hated to say no but it was for her best interest.

For the next few hours they talked about what the vision could mean. Chloe kept watching everyone but not talking. She kept seeing Elena in the white and gold gown. As night fell everyone still wondered what the vision was they had many theories but none of them felt right to Chloe or Bonnie. While everyone was distracted Chloe grabbed the ribbon. Damon saw her and tried to stop her but was too late. She gasped and the only word that came from her mouth was, Katherine.

"It wasn't Elena it was Katherine." Chloe said knowingly.


	5. Chapter 5- What real power?

CHAPTER 5- What Real Power?

Everyone gasped at the name. Damon was beside her worried about her.

"What are you talking about Katherine?" Damon's face was panicked.

"In the vision it wasn't Elena it was Katherine." That was all Chloe could say before passing out again.

Damon grabbed bags of blood and few it to her in a hurry. Stefan was helping along with Bonnie and Elena. Matt and Alaric were looking at each other in worry. What could they do to help? After four bags of blood Chloe came back. She was still pale and looked warn down.

"Why is this taking so much of my power? I've had visions before but never felt this week." Chloe wondered looking at Stefan.

"Could it be the other power draining her?" Stefan asked Bonnie and Damon.

"Chloe when was the last time you feed from an actual human?" Damon asked. "When you take from a human you also take life force which gives more power than just cold blood."

"Oh I haven't in two weeks. I have to go hunt." Chloe tried to move but Damon wouldn't let her.

"You can't go now. You are still week." Stefan said calmly.

"How much would she need from a human?" Meredith voice broke. She wanted to help but was scared of dying.

"No, I can't take from you Meredith. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened." Chloe was worried she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"We will be right back; just don't do anything yet." Alaric said as he and Matt walked out the door.

They all waited for Matt and Alaric to return. Damon kept giving Chloe more blood. She looked better but her powers were weak. Matt walked in the door with an old hobo. Alaric walked in with another one.

"As much as I don't want people to die" Matt started "You need this so we can fight whatever it is that is killing so many people."

Chloe stood up and walked over. She promised herself to control her hunger. Slowly she moved closer. The men became scared but closed their eyes and tilted their heads as she touched them. She feed from both men. She felt amazing. She didn't drain them; they were fine. Damon erased their minds then Matt and Alaric took them back to the bridge and gave them each fifty dollars.

When everyone was back at the boarding house they decided they would go to the cemetery the next night. It would be the night of the dance. That night Damon took Chloe a few towns away to get her complete strength. As they hunted Damon watched Chloe with adoring eyes. He hated that she was a part of him now.

He began wondering what he would do if Katherine was there. Did he still love her? Did he still want to be with her? He felt his heart break. He didn't know what to do. He thought of Elena, Chloe, and Katherine. He had feeling for all of them; he loved them all. Who did he love more?

They went back to the boarding house after hunting and spent the night making plans with Stefan and Elena. The next afternoon everyone again met up in Stefan's room. Alaric brought along his guns with wooden bullets and four guns that shot stakes. As they relayed their plan to the rest of them the girls went to the bathroom to get ready for the dance. They had to make sure no one was at the dance.

Meredith wore a tight fitting short blue dress with gems stones. Bonnie wore a flowy short light green dress. Elena wore black skinny jeans, black calf high boots, a white graphic t-shirt that was tight in all the right places and a long black hoodie. Chloe wore a white and black strapless halter graphic tunic that ended just past her butt, black leggings, and black knee high boots.

Stefan and Elena stayed hidden and went straight to Alaric's classroom. Bonnie and Matt went into the dance as a couple. Meredith walked in with Damon and Chloe. Meredith asked Damon for a dance and he agreed, Chloe felt alone and a little jealous. Alaric came up behind Chloe.

"Wow you look stunning" Alaric smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"Thank you; I would love to" Chloe blushed and smiled.

While Chloe was dancing a slow dance with Alaric; Damon noticed and became extremely jealous. Meredith was jealous too. She hated that all the guys fawned over Chloe. She hoped it would pass and that it was just because she was new. When the dance ended the plan went into effect. Damon grabbed Chloe and moved to a corner. Bonnie and Meredith started it off.

"We should go see Elena. This was her favorite dance." Bonnie started teary eyes.

"Yeah but we should bring her crown." Meredith pulled out a gem stone crown.

Caroline walked over. "Why she's dead and gone. Plus I'm going to win the real crown."

"Caroline you're a bitch. She would have won if she was still here." Bonnie was still crying.

"Just remember I'm the queen of this town not her." Caroline snapped and walked away.

That was the cue to leave. Matt took Bonnie in one arm and Meredith in the other. "Let's go give Elena her crown."

As they left they noticed Tyler was not far behind them. Stefan and Elena were already on their way through the woods. Elena prayed no one saw her. Chloe took Damon in her car and Alaric took Matt, Bonnie, and Meredith in his SUV. The snow was falling fast and the roads were slippery. They reached the newer cemetery and parked. Bonnie and Meredith went to Elena's grave and put a crown on it.

Tyler came up. "Can you put this on her grave to for me?" He handed Bonnie a bouquet of roses. "She should have won the real crown. I'm sorry for what I did. I just get these violent moods I can't control. I'm sorry." Then he left.

Bonnie watched as he walked away. She felt bad and wanted to tell him Elena was still alive but she knew the risk. Stefan and Elena came out of the woods once Tyler's car was out of view. Elena too had tears in her eyes. She knew when Tyler tried to rip her dress off that he wasn't himself but now was not the time to worry about it.

The guys walked into the ruined church first. As they looked around, shinning flash lights all around they saw nothing. Elena wondered what to do. They thought this was the place.

Elena remembered something. "When I was here with Tyler, we leaned against the Fell's tomb and the top moved."

Everyone looked over at the Fell's tomb and noticed the lid was moved leaving a space big enough for a person to get in and out. Damon, Chloe, and Stefan lifted the lid off with easy. Matt and Alaric watched in shock. They never really understood how strong vampires were. The set the lid on the floor and shined flash lights down in the tomb and notice a light. Suddenly the light came towards them.

It was Honoria Fell. "This will be the battle ground. Keep the town safe while you fight this power. I can no longer help you. The safety of the town is now in your hands." She looked to Elena. "You all are strong enough but one must be sacrificed. Unless…" She disappeared.

They all looked at each other. Alaric grabbed the bag of stuff they brought and pulled out the rope ladder. Stefan, Damon, Chloe, and Elena jumped down with ease. Stefan told them to jump one at a time and they would catch them. Slowly Bonnie slide off the side of the tomb and landed in Damon's arms; then Meredith, Matt, and lastly Alaric into Chloe's arms.

As they looked around they noticed a gate that was opened just a few inches. When they looked inside they saw the missing bodies all of them had vampire bites in their necks and wrist. Alaric's phone rang which made all of them jump. It was the school, the dogs were approaching the school and they needed help.

"Bonnie, take Chloe, Alaric, and Matt. Go help the school." Stefan was worried; everyone could see it in his face. "We have to protect the town. You guys go. Chloe can help with the mind powers."

Bonnie grabbed Matt. "Let's go"

Matt and Alaric started to climb the rope ladder. Chloe grabbed Bonnie around the waist, told her to close her eyes, and jumped. They landed on the ground in the ruined church. Alaric drove to the school. Matt was loading the guns with regular bullets.

"Fire we need fire" Bonnie was in her trance.

When they reached the school they started by putting wholes in every gas tank in the parking lot. Then Bonnie concentrated hard and the gas started on fire. The dogs were close. Matt and Bonnie stayed together shooting the guns at the dogs. Chloe was trying to mind control the dogs but it was taking a lot out of her.

"Chloe!" Alaric yelled. "Here take some from me." He moved his shirt and offered his neck.

Chloe looked at him reluctantly. "Give me your wrist. Don't fight it. That's what makes it hurt." She took his wrist and bite as soft as she could. Alaric tensed at the first bite then relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. He felt euphoric.

Across town Stefan and Damon lead the girls down a tunnel. Damon and Stefan weren't prepared for what they were about to see. Suddenly Katherine came walking down the tunnel. The smile of her face was sexy and evil.

"About time you came to visit." Katherine looked at Elena. "Wow she really is my doppelganger."

"We aren't here to visit." Elena's voice was shaky.

"Oh but you are." Katherine smiled and in a flash she was a white tiger with gold stripes.

Damon immediately turned to a black wolf. Stefan tried to get the girls back to the gate. Damon and Katherine began fighting. Katherine grabbed a hold of Damon's neck and ripped it. Then she went for Stefan and the girls. Stefan was knocked to the ground in an instant he wasn't strong enough to fight her. Elena turned to the tiger with fury in her eyes. Elena tried with all her might to hold the tiger back from Meredith but was knock unconscious by Katherine tossing her against the wall. Meredith turned back and saw the eyes of the tiger. Before she could take a step the tiger lounged for her and everything went black.

When Elena came to she saw Stefan just a few feet away, Damon on the other side of her, all three of them were chained to the wrought iron gate. Meredith was lying on the ground lifeless. Elena began to cry. Stefan came to then Damon.

"Good you are all awake." Katherine smiled as she danced around a fire. She was wearing the white and gold gown.

Elena noticed their daylight rings next to the fire. "You were the one who people thought was my ghost."

"Yes, we do look alike don't we?" Katherine laughed. "Can you guess what else I did?"

"You were the one behind all the animal attacks?" Stefan sounded very weak. He could barely hold his head up.

"Most of them, but Damon was part of that too." Katherine looked at Damon. She walked over to him and licked the blood from his neck. "You always did taste good"

"Why are you doing this?" Elena was sobbing.

"It's your fault." Katherine grew angry. "He gave you my ring! He was supposed to be mine but you took him away. It's your fault. You have them both wrapped around your little finger. Just as I did and still do. Stefan thinks about only you. Damon thinks about you but he's harder to read there are blanks in his memory." She looked at Damon. "What have you been up to that's blocking me?"

Stefan looked at Elena with Surprise. She didn't know about Chloe. Somehow Chloe is blocked from her. Elena realized it too and Stefan gave her a look to keep her quiet. Elena and Stefan quickly pushed Chloe out of their minds. She may be the only one to save them. Stefan remembered Chloe being able to feel Damon when he was hurt before maybe if they could get him to send her a message for help they could get out of here alive. Damon was too weak to send any message. He needed blood.

"What are you thinking about Stefan?" Katherine looked at him. "You can't escape I have your rings." She giggle and moved toward him bending down in front of him. "You always tasted so sweet. I was going to choose you but then your killed Damon. How could you hurt your own brother?"

"It was because of you Katherine, you tore us apart." Stefan looked at his brother and felt horrible. He did love Damon and now he would never have a chance to say he was sorry.

Katherine leaned in and drank from his neck. "You taste so good. Now I need to think about what…" Katherine looked at Stefan fury storming in her eyes. "You have a secret don't you."

Stefan looked at her questioning what she knew. "No"

"Yes, you haven't told Elena about the other women you love." Katherine was giggling and acting like a child as she danced around.

"I know he loves you, or well he doesn't anymore." Elena snapped. If she was going to die, again, she wasn't going to be nice.

"No there's another vampire. I can't see her but I can feel your love for her." Katherine looked confused. "Why can't I see her? The only vampires I can't see are hybrids and the originals. Is she one of the originals?"

Elena thought if she played along it could help. "Stefan, are you really in love with another women?"

Stefan looked at Elena tears filling his eyes. "Yes, Elena I do love someone else." He knew she was playing along but he truly did love someone else too.

"How could you Stefan? You promised to love only me." Elena was crying.

"Elena let me explain. I have loved her a long time. She was the one who helped me get over the loss of Katherine." Stefan tried to explain something so Katherine would buy it. He had to get Katherine out of here to talk to Damon about Chloe.

"Is she here in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"Yes, she is. She came here two weeks ago." Stefan bowed his head in defeat.

"Where is she now?" Katherine looked furious.

"I'm not telling you." He snapped at Katherine. He knew it would make her want to know even more.

"Tell me now or she dies." She pointed to Meredith.

"She's dead already." Stefan looked away not wanting to see Meredith's lifeless body.

"No she's not I left her enough so I can feed again and again." Katherine moved toward Meredith.

"Fine, she's at the cabin." Stefan confessed. It was at least twenty minutes away.

"What cabin?" She moved to Stefan.

"Just off Pearson Street right as you enter the woods." Stefan looked defeated.

"Really" Katherine changed into a bird and was gone.

Elena waited a moment then looked at Damon. "Damon she can't sense Chloe can you call for her?"

"I can't I'm too weak." Damon sounded weak and in pain.

"Take some from me quickly." Meredith moved painfully to Damon. "Save them Damon" and she collapsed.

Damon took her wrist and drank for a long moment, leaving her barely alive. He thought hard about Chloe. He could picture her. The problem was he couldn't sense her like he did the night of Alaric's party. Then he blacked out.

At the school they were not winning. Chloe and Alaric were trapped in a classroom. Matt and Bonnie were trapped in the gym with all the dance goers. Chloe was getting weaker, again Alaric offered his blood to her. She took only enough to get a little power back.

"Oh my god. It's Katherine. She has them and is hurting them." Chloe could see clearly out of Damon's eyes and know what Damon knew. "She can't sense me. She doesn't know I'm here."

"What are you talking about?" Alaric was in shock.

"Katherine, she has them trapped. Meredith is almost dead, along with Stefan, Damon, and Elena. We have to get to them now." Chloe yelled.

Alaric grabbed the make shift flame thrower and opened the door. "You go I will help here."

Chloe ran at vampire speed through the woods and into the shadows of the cemetery. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Damon. Katherine was back and she was angry.

"There was no one there. Her clothes on the other hand are now gone." Katherine grabbed a duffle bag full of Chloe's clothes. "So tell me is she an original or a hybrid?"

"Neither, she vampire" Stefan looked confused.

"You are lying to me." Katherine was angry again. She moved toward Elena as if she were about to bite her.

"Fine, Fine, She's an original. She knows Klaus." Stefan said the name and Katherine went rigid.

Katherine paced as she thought. "I could find Klaus and asked him about her. He is only a little ways away." Katherine paced more. "First, I need to kill you all. How should I do it? I could tie you up outside and watch you burn, I could set you on fire, or maybe drain you and watch you suffer as you die."

Damon laughed. "Drain them I would love to see that."

Katherine leaned down to Damon. "Tell me you still love me. Then you can help me drain them."

Damon knew draining the blood would only preserve them. Giving them blood again would make them come back this was his only chance to get away. He just didn't think he could say that. Damon gave her a devious smile. "Katherine, " Chloe was watching with tear filled eyes. She wouldn't be able to handle him telling Katherine when he couldn't tell her. "Go to Hell!" Chloe smiled and giggle.

Katherine slapped Damon then drank from him. "What was that?"

All of them heard the giggle. Elena held her breath knowing Chloe was close. She tried to undo the rope that tied them to the gate. She had one hand free and was working on the other when Katherine walked over to look up. Katherine probed for another mind but felt nothing.

"Maybe it's your little girlfriend." Katherine's face showed worry and fury. She jumped up and went to the cemetery. She was walking and looking for another person. She was cautious as she thought of the originals. They were pure immortal and could never die. They had powers she couldn't even touch.

Chloe found and entrance to one of the tunnel and went in. She made her way through cautiously. She didn't know where Katherine was, which worried her. As she got closer to Damon she could sense him without any effort. Then she heard a thud and Katherine's voice.

"Oh Well I will deal with her after you four." Katherine moved to Meredith and drank from her. There wasn't much left and she took it all. Meredith was now dead. Elena began sobbing uncontrollably.

Chloe took a deep breath, pulled out the gun with wooden bullets. As she rounded the corner she saw Katherine and shot her three times. Katherine fell to the ground only inches from Elena. She looked at Chloe and smiled a devious smile. Chloe could read part of her thoughts. She knew what she was about to do. Chloe grabbed the daylight rings before she could. Elena reached and grabbed Katherine's ring. Chloe and Elena worked together to pull Katherine into the sunlight. Chloe quickly handed Elena her ring as they held Katherine in the sunlight. Katherine was laughing. Suddenly she turned into a bird and flew away.

As she flew away they heard in their minds. "This isn't over I will be back for all of you."

Chloe picked up the gun and shot straight at the bird's chest. She handed the rings to Elena. The wooden bullet hit the bird and it fell quickly. With the bullet still in the chest Katherine couldn't change back.

Chloe ran vampire speed to Katherine. "Bitch" She took the stake from her back pocket, pulled the bullet from the bird's chest, Katherine changed back, and Chloe stabbed the stake through her heart.

Damon came up behind her with a torch from the tunnels. He lit Katherine on fire the four of them watched as Katherine's body flamed and turned to ash. Elena was still crying because of Meredith.

"Elena I can help her." Chloe looked at her. "She is still breathing but not for long. Do you want us to turn her?"

"Damon and I are too weak." Stefan looked like he could pass out at any minute.

"Can you turn her Chloe?" Elena's tears soaked her face. Chloe nodded. "Do it" Elena said and fell to her knees crying.

Chloe feed Meredith some of her blood. As she waited for Meredith to come to she grabbed the bag with the guns, picked up Meredith, and went back to Damon's side. Elena took Katherine's ring and put it on her finger.

"That doesn't work without a spell for the person wearing it." Chloe moved to Meredith's side and wrapped an arm around Elena.

"Can you?" Elena's sobs slowed as she noticed Meredith's breathing. "Wait what about Matt, Bonnie, and Alaric?"

Chloe probed until she felt each one of them. She sent a message to Bonnie to come quickly."They are all fine."

"But everyone will live Honoria was wrong." Elena felt a surge of happiness.

"No Meredith will have to die." Chloe said watching Elena's face. "She has to die with Vampire blood in her system. If we let her stay like this my blood could pass through her system and she could die. Elena, turn away please."

Stefan wrapped Elena in his arms, her face buried in his chest. Damon nodded to Chloe. Chloe took Meredith's head in her hands, apologized, than snapped her neck. As they waited for Meredith to wake up and the rest of the group to get there, Chloe pulled out bags of blood and handed them to Stefan, Damon, and Elena. Damon watched Chloe's every move. He did love her. He wanted to be with her. They heard Alaric's SUV pull up. Chloe wrote a spell on a piece of ripped paper.

When Bonnie ran over she noticed Meredith's lifeless body and began to sob into Matt's chest. Alaric fell to his knees next to Meredith and cried.

"Can you change her?" Alaric begged.

"Chloe already did. She should come too soon." Stefan felt sorry for him. Alaric was twenty four and Meredith wouldn't be eighteen until next month but he loved her so much he couldn't lose her.

"Bonnie I need your help. You have to say this spell for the ring to work. Take it in your hand concentrate and say this." Chloe handed a piece of paper to her.

Bonnie took Katherine's ring in her hand and said the spell. "Night is for the dead, Day is for the living. This ring shall harness the power for the giving. Let Meredith Walk in the day light, to help carry on the fight."

Chloe took the ring and handed it to Alaric. Meredith moved and sat up. She looked at everyone and was confused. They explained she was a vampire now and it was the only way she could survive what happened. She was grateful to Chloe for coming and saving them, even if meant she had to be a vampire. Meredith hugged and kissed Alaric.

Alaric looked into her eyes. "Meredith, I love you with all my heart. This is your daylight ring. But I have one more question for you." Chloe and Damon knew what it was; which is why Chloe handed Alaric the ring and not just put it on her. He took Meredith's hand in his, which placing the ring on her finger he asked. "Meredith, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Meredith looked confused. "Alaric I would love to but I am no longer human and you are." Tears streamed down her face.

"You can still marry him, you'll just be more difficult to live with." Stefan laughed.

"Or you can change him?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"We can talk about that later. I love you and don't want to lose you." Alaric smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were sad.

"Alaric I would love to be your wife." Meredith kissed him with so much passion. "I'm hungry."

"Here this will help. Plus we can show you how to control it." Stefan handed her a bag of blood.

Everyone had a happy ending or at least for now. Chloe looked around at all the happy couples and felt jealous of what they had.

"I better get on the road. I have to check on my brother." Chloe started to walk away.

Damon was at her side in an instant. "You're not going anywhere." Damon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. The passion and love between them was beyond normal, even for vampires. "Chloe Mason, I love you" He kissed her again long and hard.

Chloe looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you Damon."


End file.
